Roblox Warrior Cats, Snowball fight
by ShadowRide1313
Summary: Main story: What was suposed to be a very cold leaf bare, turned into a big snowball fight, and thats not all, three warrior cerimonies came up and a cat wants to be names Brownbutt? You: That cant be right... Me: Oh but it is. :3. There are more storys in there, and more to come!
1. What

Shadow: I do not own Warriors or Roblox, I also down own Fernpelt, Earthpelt, Gingerpelt, Or Brownbutt, I mean Brownfur. :3

Brownfur: *Hisses and stalkes away*

Roblox Warrior Cats. The Snowball Fight.

(Yo, so this is something that happened in an Role play of mine, if you were there, Pm me please. :3)

(Oh and when I talk in () that means the people are talking)

Shadowstar (Me): *Walks away from Gingerpaw slightly annoyed* Fine Gingerpaw, just respect you warriors!

Gingerpaw: Yes Shadowstar… *Shivers* (Now Gingerpelt)

Shadowstar: Go into the apprentice den, its warmer in there.

Gingerpaw: *Walks in and curls up to get warm*

Fernpelt: *Running around through the snow and throws snowball at Earthpaw*

Earthpaw: HEY! *Gets snowball and throws at Fernpelt* (Is now Earthpelt)

Fernpelt: *Laughs and dodges and it hits brownpaw in the face*

Brownpaw: OW! *Throws back at Earthpaw*

Those three cats: *All chaos brakes out and snowballs are flying at each other*

Fernpelt: *Glances at Shadowstar and throws snowball at*

Shadowstar: *Shakes pelt off and grins evilly, then throws snowballs at all the cats before running off and blending with the shadows*

Fernpelt: *Somehow manages to find me and throws snowball at*

Shadowstar: *Yowls and throws one back then sits on rock and yowls again* Thunderclan Me!-

Brownpaw: *Threw snowball at me and is laughing*

Shadowstar: *Sighs* Thunderclan meeting. I have desided who the new dep-

Earthpaw and Gingerpaw: But we are 19 and 20 moons old!

Fernpelt: Well hurry and go ask Shadowstar!

Brownpaw: Im 13 moons!

Earthpaw, Gingerpaw, and Brownpaw: *Run up to Shadowstar* Can we be warriors?! We are old enough!

Shadowstar: Yes yes. Earthpaw, Gingerpaw, Brownpaw, you all have shown the strength and skill of a warrior, do you agree to stay by the code of thunderclan?

The apprentices: Yes!

Gingerpaw: (Can I be Gingerpelt? :3)

Earthpaw: (I wanna be Earthpelt!)

Brownpaw: (Brownbutt.)

Shadowstar: (Brownbutt?)

Earthpaw: (Brownbutt! Name him Brownbutt!)

Brownpaw: (NO! I wanna be Browntail!)

Gingerpaw: (What about Brownfur?)

Brownpaw: (Ya, I like that better)

Earthpaw: (Brownbutt. :3)

Shadowstar: Gingerpaw, From now on, you shall be known as Gingerpelt.

Gingerpelt: Yay! *Jumps off rock*

Shadowstar: Earthpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Earthpelt.

Earthpelt: Yes! Lets change morphs!

Gingerpelt: Ok!

Gingerpelt/ Earthpelt: *Change morphs*

Shadowstar: (So Brownbutt?)

Brownpaw: (NO! BROWNFUR!)

Earthpelt: (No! Brownbutt!)

Shadowstar: Brownpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Brownfur.

Brownfur: Yes!

Earthpelt: (DANG!)

Gingerpelt: (Your welcome)

The end.

Well? Random Role play right? I may put on more, but for now, ill say bye. R&R!

Shadow out peace. :3


	2. Duke and the annoyed kitty

Shadow: *Has annoyed look on face* . ...

GrayWhisper: Shadow?... Whats wrong?...

Shadow: Im putting one of my most ragiest (Rage-y-est. Dont ask about spelling, i have no clue why I put it in) moments in Roblox on fanfic...

Gray: So?...

shadow: *Facepalm* Nevermind... And a heads up, though this may be a millitary group, we mess around with each other, kinda how this ends up...

(0.0) ^(0.0)^ (0.0) Kirby Dance! :3

This story begins with me, Katniss1313, on a patrol in RAM hq, with a few colonels, generals, and a general's best bud. suddenly, when we were all talking:

"Hey kitty. :3" Duke said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

I slowly turned to look at him, typing my words with no emotion (If possible), "What did you call me...?"

"Kitty. :3" He repeated.

"Im going to kill you... DIE!" I screamed while taking a sword out of my starter pack and running at him.

"O.O" Was all he did while he ran.

"Kat!" ROFL, the prince or RAM, said," You dont kill duke! If you do... :3 I keel you..."

"...I DONT CARE!" I yelled as i ran after duke, and as an after shout," ROFL! YOU MADE ME LOSE HIM!"

"Heheheheh." An invisible duke laughed from a point in which I couldnt see.

"DUKE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" I screamed as I ran onto the gate walk and looked around.

"Visible/Duke" Epik, one of our top generals, admin commanded. and soon, i could see Duke right infront of me, through a window...

"*Facepalm* Why must you be out there! Come in here and fight me!" I yelled.

"Aw, calm down kitty." He said in respawns.

"Why you..." I started.

"Teleport/kat/Duke" Epik said, and I found my self next to a laughing duke, whom, extreamly fast, shut up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" He screamed.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!" I Yelled after him as I chased him over the cliffs, but soon I found my self dead because of Rofl's admin command.

"Oh come on!" I muttered to my self.

"Longs, tell epik to teleport me to him, please." I told my brother in real life.

"Got it." He replied and told epik whom teleported me.

"Think you could make duke visible again for me?" I asked after he teleported me.

"Sure, this is highly amusing" Epik said, with a grin, "Visible/all"

Duke, whom was standing right next to me, said, "O.o... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" and started running, but I ended up infront of him and kept hitting him with a sword, and, even though, he should have been dead, it didnt even dent his health bar, and, to my dismay, he took out a sword and killed me.

"Cheater!" My head yelled before I respawned.

Now, as this whole argument went on, A few of the other hrs (High ranks) Were watching, all choosing sides and probably thinking the same thing, ' Wow... Kat is mad...'

(0.0) ^(0.0)^ (0.0) Kirby Dance! :3

Shadow: *Sighs*

Gray: ... -.-" did you really rage that bad?...

Shadow: Trust me, it was worse, but I narrowed it down to this... All in all, i got annoyed and rage quit after i couldnt kill him ones...

Gray: ...

Shadow: Ikr... *Facepalm* Im ashamed...

Gray: Ya...

Shadow: *Sigh* Oh, i forgot, i dont own roblox or Graywhisper! Dont sue me!

Gray: Its true. :3

Shadow: Read and review! =3


	3. Paige's gift to kat

Shadow: So. As you can tell this is gonna be a random one. This is when I was making the story Chaos, Hades, and their children. It was kinda out of the rp so Im putting it in here cause I liked it. Its really short though.

Paige: HERE I AM! C:

Shadow: Paige. :3

Paige: I got you something C:

Shadow: ...Wait for the storeh. :3

Paige: Kk! C:

* * *

So, kat wasnt in a very good mood today, worse then regular days... She didnt get a good sleep, not like she slept alot anyways, her dad and her got in a dream fight, and she used alot of energy helping ryo heal him self the previous day. (Spoiler...) So, she left her cabin quietly and to the city to buy some coffee to wake her up.

Now Paige had just gotten back from the city with gifts for everyone. She walked into kats cabin, and, seeing she wasnt there, left the gift on her bed and walked out to go gife her stuff to other people.

Kat came back a few hours later, she was happily drinking her coffee and looking at her laptop, which was floating infront of her. She wasnt really expecting something out of the ordanary. But, she found the gift on her bed.

"?..." Kat looked, confused, at the black and purple firby that lay on her bed, "What the heck?..."

As you can probelly tell, Kat has never seen a firby, you know the little dacning owl thingys?... Well Paige got that to cheer kat up.

Kat moved alittle closer to it, stuck out her hand, and poked it. Doing what it was programmed, the firby started dancing and singing. Kat, being part cat (Hence the name) threw her self back and into a defencive posision, hissing softly. When the firby made no move towards her, she took a step closer, keeping her arms in the same posision. Suddenly the thing stop singing all together, kat slowly let her self calm down and step towards the firby.

It started singing again, so kat grabbed it and quickly flung it out the window of her cabin, dusted her hands off, and went back to drinking her coffee and looking at her laptop.

Paige, whom was walking by, almost got hit by the firby, looking wide eyed at where it landed, she watched the gift she gave to kat fly into the fire pit and burst into flames. Paige looked into kats cabin and said,"Rude! :O"

Kat looked at her weirdly and shrugged.

* * *

Paige: Why were you so freaked by the firby anyways?...

Shadow: When you said firby, I didnt know what you were talking about at first, so I asked as if kat had never seen a firby before. ^-^"

Paige: Ok?...

Shadow: Heheh... ^-^"


End file.
